American Dragon and the First Avenger
by Soundwave-82
Summary: After the Huntsmaster use a magic spell that transport him and the Dragons into the past to the era of the Second world war with the allied force fighting the Hydra menace and Jake will team up with Captain America and the Howling Commando to stop Hydra


American Dragon and the First Avenger

Plot: Huntsmaster in everlasting quest to destroy the Magical community opens a magical portal in central Park to head into the past to erase his mortal enemy Lao Shi and erase him from the timeline but in the process himself Jake, Rose, Lao Shi, Sun Park, Hayley, Huntsboy 88, 89 and a number of Huntsclan members are transported back in time but end up in Eastern Europe during the Second World War and find themselves in a fight with the International terrorist group Hydra and the allied forces

Chapter 1: Thrown into the Past

Central Park

In Central Park there is a large group of Huntsclan member have gathered around while the Huntsmaster is preparing a magical portion Huntsgirl is looking around and see four dragon that of Jake his dragon masters Lao Shi as Jake Long little sister Hayley and her dragon master Sun Park

"Master the dragons are coming" said Huntsboy 88

"Grab the Huntsgirl she has betrayed us" said Huntsmaster as two Huntsclan members grabbed her as the Huntsmaster continued to prepare his spell

"What are talking about master I'm loyal to the Huntsclan" said Huntsgirl

"Save it traitor I've had Huntsclan members monitoring you since you allowed the dragon to escape but don't worry once I travel into the past to kill Lao Shi as a child the American Dragon you fallen in love with will never be born and you will never betray me and you take your rightful place as the leader of the Huntsclan" said Huntsmaster as he finished preparing the

"If we a spilling the truth then them how you stole me from my family to follow this stupid cult I never know my twin sister or my true parents tell me why" demanded Huntsgirl

"Because you where brand for greatness and code of the Huntscouncil demands that all children born with the mark of the Huntsclan then we take them from their family be glad that your family get to have one child if she was also marked with the Huntsclan then I would of raised you both" said Huntsmaster

The four dragons land among the Huntsclan member Jake and his grandfather can see that Rose/Huntsgirl being held in place by two Huntsclan members and look of angry consumes his face

"Say good bye to Traitor dragon once the portal is open I will travel into the past and eliminate your grandfather as a child and erase you from history and keep my apprentice loyal to the Huntsclan" said Huntsmaster as portal opens up after it opens he proceeds to grab Huntsgirl by the collar and tosses her towards the portal Jake flies towards her and grabs but is pulled into the portal and it caused it to expand and three Huntsclan members are pulled into the portal which caused it to expand even more and pulls in Hayley, Huntsboy 88 and 89 are next one to pulled into the portal after a few minutes Huntsmaster jumps into the portal he is followed by Lao Shi and Sun Parks after portal dies down only three Huntsclan members remain

Jake changes out of his dragon form as he helps Huntsgirl they find themselves on a battle field of war torn Paris they see the sky filled with Blimps with a black octopus symbols on them and a group of soldiers dressed in costume similar to the Huntsclan and had arm band with the same black octopus that the blimps bombing the city searching the city

"Spread out and search the city for the America GI we must recover that skull he stole from us" said one of soldiers

"Yes sir" said the group of soldiers in the direction that Rose and Jake where hiding on the bell tower a lone figure is looking through a rifle scope and looks at Jake and Rose looking for a place to hide bomb out restaurant the soldier come closer toward the teenagers the sniper cocked the rifle and prepared to fire the rifle as one of the soldier's comes close to finding the pair the figure turns the rifle safety off

Abandon Restaurant

Jake and Rose see one of the soldier enter the partly destroyed restaurant and looks around the building he walk through the ruined building before returning to the front of the restaurant and is joined by four other soldiers and a male soldier dressed a Nazi SS officer but he had a arm band with a black octopus his face was cover with crimson face mask he had two hip holsters he was wearing a long black tr

"Ear of the Dragon" said Jake as he looks over at the four soldiers talking at the front of the Restaurant

"Have you captured that allied soldier that stole Aztec Skull from our temporary Huntsclan allies" asked the officer

"No Major Savage we are still looking for him sir" said one of the soldier

"Hurry up and find him we need to recover that skull or Baron Strucker will have your heads spread and find that blasted skull Hydra don't accept failure" said Major Savage

"Yes sir HAIL HYDRA" said the group of Hydra soldiers in unison as they raised their fist in the air and Major Savage walks off towards another squad of soldiers search another area of war torn Paris

Back with Jake and Rose

"They say they are looking for the Aztec skulls you don't think Huntsmaster would tell these guys what the skulls can really do you" asked Jake

"I wouldn't put it past by uncle he seriously deluded enough to team up with these terrorist to destroy the magical community" said Rose

"We have to find this soldier before the people and get the skull somewhere safer maybe the Island of Draco" said Jake as he left the building with Rose following him

Elsewhere

A twenty two year old sergeant he has black hair covered by a helmet is carrying a bag and has a rapier sword at his left while on the right side he has Handgun in a hostler and a Thompson rifle strapped toi his side and has Huntsclan tattoo on his left side and is being chased by a dozen Hydra soldiers firing at him he is drawn to the sound of crying and he ducks into the building soldier notices Hayley Long sat on the floor with her

"Hey kid are you ok" asked the soldier looking down at Hayley and she looks up at his Huntsclan tattoo and become more feared at the sight off Huntsclan tattoo

"Stay away from me Huntsdorks I won't let you slay me" said Hayley standing up in fighting stance which make the soldier look at her puzzled

"What are you talking about kid" asked the Sergeant place the bag down on the floor and looks at the Hayley back away from the soldier

"Dragon Up" said Hayley and she transforms into her tiny purple dragon form a smile crept onto the soldiers face at the sight of the Dragon

"Oh how glad I'm happy to see a dragon maybe a baby dragon I want you to take this and get it to the Island of Draco yes I know of the island of Draco" said Sergeant pick up the bag and tosses it at Hayley which caught her by surprise at the man actions

Hayley opens the army bag to see a Crystal Skull or an Aztec Skull "Why are you giving me this I thought you would use this to destroy the Magical Community for being evil creature and need to be destroyed" she asked

"Not the time for that may be my father and his fellow Huntsclan members desire to destroy the magical community but since I have been in Europe I have seen true monsters I can't allow them to get these Aztec skull they use them to enslave us all so dragon I need you gets at least one of these somewhere safer I'm begging you" demanded the Sergeant as three Hydra soldier entered the bomb out building to find the sergeant and Hayley in her dragon form

"Give us the Aztec Skull or their going to be trouble?" said one of the Hydra soldiers as he and his squad train their weapons at the soldier and Hayley

"Kid when a tell you to run and want you to get far away as possible and don't look back" said the sergeant and place his hand on the hilt of his Rapier before he could a Two Huntsclan entered the rear of the building and throw a net over Hayley which is made out Sphinx hair and she reverts back to her human form and the Huntsmaster entered the building

"Why are you helping these scum take over the world?" Asked the Sergeant as he turns to face the Huntsmaster and trained his sword at Huntsmaster

"Please my only goal is to destroy the Magical Community and if I have to align myself with this Hydra organization then I will do what is necessary to do the mission of Huntsclan to complete destroy the evil that are the dragons" said Huntsmaster

"You twisted and evil as the people I'm fight you sold soul to devil to help animals enslave the world that is what is going to happen if Hydra get these skulls" said the Sergeant tightening the grip on his Rapier sword

"You are a member of the Huntsclan you are born to slay Dragon you should off killed the Dragon and given the skull to us you are truly disappointment to my master no wonder he disowned you Alexander and allowed me to outshine him and lead the Huntsclan in the future" said Huntsmaster

"Let me guess you are my worthless replacement as my father Apprentice and truly say you are truly disappointment tell me you still steal kids from families just cause of a stupid birthmark you know why the council tell you to do that it's because no rightful mind person would allow their family their child to become a members of the Huntsclan to become an overgrown thug and butcher once I return from this war I shall disband the Huntsclan forever or my name isn't Alexander Conway 2nd the son of the Huntsmaster let she how much fight like my old man" said the sergeant before he could lung at the Huntsmaster he is struck in the back of the head by one of the Hydra soldier and is knocked out

Huntsmaster look at Hayley holding the bag tightly and is handed a Hunts-staff by one of his Huntsclan member and aims it at Hayley

"Any last world Dragon" asked the Huntsmaster as he set his Hunts staff to kill as A Canadian soldier kills his two bodyguards he then tapped on the shoulder which cause him to face none other than James Howlett (wolverine) cracking his knuckles

"Yeah bub pick on someone your own size" said James before punching him full force in the face and is knocked back he then trained his weapon at James 'Logan' Howlett but before he could fire he is punched in the face Huntsmaster the fire his weapon at James Howlett which sends him flying into the wall and slide down the wall slum against the wall and his head down the Huntsmaster prepare to fire his Hunts-staff when it's grabbed by Major Savage

"Hold it there Lord Strucker wants a least one of these Dragons a live she will make an excellent test subject for Doctor Hoffman experiments" said Major Savage

"She is an abomination she must be destroyed you are interfering with the will of the Huntsclan" said Huntsmaster

"Need I reminded you that you work for Hydra and you will do as you are told or we will simple terminate our alliance with you" said Major Savage

"Be thankful dragon you have had a stay of execution for the time being" said Huntsmaster as he walks off leaving Major Savage and the three Hydra soldiers

"Take them to the train yard we move out at dusk for Zemo castle" said Major Savage

"Yes sir" said all three Hydra soldier in unison as two Hydra soldiers picks and carry Sgt Conway out of the building while another one carries Hayley still trapped inside the Sphinx hair net and James Howlett blast has completely healed and gets to his feet and then heads after them.

Hydra Train Yard

Paris, France

A seven carriage long Hydra one of the carriage is an anti-aircraft gun and a arterial gun is at the rear of the train the platform of the train yard is being patrolled by a number of Hydra soldier after two Hydra soldier take Sergeant into one of the carriages while Hayley is taken into the second to front carriage which Major Savage and Huntsmaster soon enter after a few minutes the train starts to pull away from the Train yard James Howlett jumps onto the platform surrounding the arterial gun.

End of chapter 1.


End file.
